


Allow Me to Introduce my Fiancé

by emarwood



Series: Allow me to Introduce... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amused Severus, Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Prankster Harry, Ron is Nuts, Severus Snape is Amused, Surprises, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Harry wishes to introduce his Fiancé to his extended family and friends. He has not told anyone that he is in a serious relationship, he wishes to have a bit of fun in introducing them.





	Allow Me to Introduce my Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘You really are terrible love.’ Severus smiles at his fiancé unable to hold back the twinkle in his eyes.  
‘That’s one of the reasons you love me.’ Harry mutters quietly against his lips.  
‘You are going to give them all heart palpitations.’  
‘If Sirius and Remus survived our surprise, they will be perfectly alright. Now kiss me like you mean it.’  
‘I always mean it when I kiss you, brat.’  
‘humm.’  
  
-  
  
‘I just don’t see why mum shouldn’t cook.’  
‘Stop grumbling Ronald, I’m sure your mum is glad of the break. It’s nice for someone else to cook for a change.’  
‘But ‘Mione.’  
‘Plus I’m sure Harry is a perfectly competent and acceptable cook. He manages to feed himself when not at yours after all.’  
  
‘Something smells delicious, how wonderful of Harry to invite us. Such a thoughtful boy. Do I look alright Arthur?’  
‘Stop fussing dear, you look perfectly lovely, like always.’  
‘Mum are you blushing?’  
‘Don’t be silly George.’  
‘You do look a little flustered Mother.’  
‘Now Percy, really…’ She says smiling.  
‘No pressure Ronald, but you better still be making me blush when we have grown up children.’  
‘Dad, now look what you’ve done.’ Ron grumbles with a smile as Bill and Charlie laughs.  
‘Vot are we waiting around for? Vere is Arrry?’ Fleur asks with a small smile dancing on her lips.  
  
-  
  
‘Fuck me.’  
Pulling out of the kiss but standing still, enjoying Severus embrace but turning his head towards their guests who had just walked into the kitchen to find him. ‘Sorry Ron, but I’d rather my fiancé, no offence.’ Turning back to the handsome man with the warm brown gaze he plants a chaste lingering kiss on his lips before regretfully pulling away. ‘Right, who’s hungry? Severus has made his famous pot pie, haven’t you love?’  
  
‘He, but Harry…’  
‘I’ve never seen Ron speechless before, way to go Harry. Congratualations.’  
‘Way to go.’ Charlie and Bill say stepping forward and clapping Harry on the back and promptly shaking hands with Severus. George however marches right past him and grabs Snapes arm.  
  
‘My condolences, but he’s your problem now.’ His eyes twinkle and Severus lets out a relived breath and a light laugh. ‘Hey.’ Harry scowls.  
‘I think you might find him quite impossible... ‘  
‘…I am not.’  
‘He thinks he knows better than anyone in any situation…’  
‘...that’s not true.’  
‘He requires a firm hand...’  
‘…don’t give him ideas.’  
‘He is always up to no good.’  
‘Hermione help me.’  
‘Discipline will be essential.’ She muses, Severus eyes meet his with unspoken promises making Harrys knees go weak. ‘Not helping.’ He gasps as Ron rolls around laughing on the floor.  
  
‘Are you truly happy my boy?’ Mr Weasley finally asks Harry, but he is lost for words. Instead he looks towards his fiancé and when their eyes meet lets all the love he feels for this man flow out of him, and in that moment feels the same coming his way from the other man. Mr Weasley does not demand a verbal answer to his question it is quite clear for him to see. ‘Congratulations my boy.’ He claps him on the back.  
  
‘Come on every body lets serve this delicious meal.’ While everyone had been otherwise engaged it would seem that Mrs Weasley had been busy draining vegetables and putting things in serving platters and has taken the pie out of the oven having checked that it was indeed ready. ‘Everyone take your seats. No, no Severus I won’t hear of it. You have cooked, now just enjoy it, and go sit next to Harry.’ She says smiling. ‘Everyone pass me your plates then help yourself to the vegetables and gravy, it all looks and smells delicious Severus thank you.’ She smiles at him genuinely happy with suspiciously gleaming eyes.  
  
-  
  
‘I like your friends Harry, they give good ideas.’ Harry keeps his eyes on his plate as a blush burns his cheeks. ‘Firm hand, discipline, sounds like something you would like to explore love?’ He whispers seductively making Harry groan.  
‘Hey, I know this is your house, and you’re in love but no making out at the table with your fiancé Harry.’ Ron grumbles, Harrys smiles as he is kissed breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
